Giving Up Hope
}} Roy finally arrives at the truth about "Durkon". Cast * Roy Greenhilt (also empowered and dominated) ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Wrecan ◀ ▶ Transcript "Durkon": You should stay out of this, crusader. "Durkon" smashes a section of the balcony. "Durkon": The Church of Hel cannot be held liable if a balcony just so happens to collapse under where you've foolishly chosen to stand. "Durkon": And as for you Roy—I know I probably should just turn to mist and float out of your reach until time's up. Durkon picks up a large section of the broken stone of the balcony. "Durkon": But I'm so tired of watching your smug self-righteous face all the time. Roy drinks a red potion. He looks better. "Durkon" (off-panel): Do you know how tiresome it gets that it always has to be about you, Roy? "Durkon" (off-panel): To always have to be the trusty sidekick to you? Roy: And what do you want? Revenge? Roy: The Durkon I know wouldn't want to condemn his entire race over that. "Durkon": Well, I'm a new Durkon now. Or maybe an old one. It's touch to tell, honestly. "Durkon" breaks the huge chunk of stone on Roy's head, "'WUNK!"'' '''Roy: You'll never—''nnngh!—figure it out if the world ends. '"Durkon": Listen to yourself. I'm beating the tar out of you and you still can't bring yourself to stop trying to reason with me. '''"Durkon": Must be that good old fashioned heroic guilt at work. Roy flees. "Durkon" (off-panel): Which is not misplaced. I died on your watch, after all. "Durkon" (off-panel): None of this would be happening if you had kept me safe. "Durkon": That just seems to keep happening for you, doesn't it? "Durkon": There's me, and everyone Belkar ever hurt before I threw him off the side of a mountain, and the entire population of Azure City— "Durkon": —and your brother, of course. Roy: ...Did you just say— "Durkon" punches Roy in the face, "'WHUMP!"'' "Durkon"'s gaze dominates Roy. '''"Durkon": I said that you failed to protect your little brother, because you did. "Durkon": You're a pathetic guardian and you should give up. This is all your fault and everything would be easier if you just gave up. Roy: Nnnnnh... that's... not true! "Durkon": It is true. Your mother was distracted, and you knew your father was doing something dangerous. Roy: I was... ten years old... "Durkon": Here's one thing I've always wondered since you first told me this story: "Durkon": When you found his dead body after you failed to warn your mother, how many pieces was it in? "Durkon": More than five? Roy: Oh. Roy: I understand. Roy: YOU'RE NOT DURKON AT ALL!! Bathed in green flame, Roy delivers a mighty upward cutting stroke, rending the vampire's chest, "'SCHRRRIP'" D&D Context * Durkon continues to be under the effect of the Hel's Might spell, and also uses his vampiric Dominate ability, though Roy shakes it off. Trivia * While the Greenhilt Sword has erupted in green flame as early as #349, having been reforged with Starmetal in #298, this is the first time that the flames have engulfed Roy as well. This strip marks an evolution in Roy's mastery of the capabilities of his ancestral sword. * In Panel 7, Roy is once again missing his scarf. External Links * 1009}} View the comic * 452083}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Dominate Category:Godsmoot